Environmental concerns and federal regulations, such as the Clean Water Act and the accompanying National Pollution Discharge Elimination System (NPDES) Program, require construction sites, including road work and dredging projects, to control water flow to stop sediment flow into waterways. With tightening turbidity standards, such as is measured in nephelometric turbidity units (NTU), for water discharge, there is a continuing need for lowering the NTU of pumped or otherwise discharged water.